The Shadow Disease
by TheGirlWhoCannotSolveRiddles
Summary: It's October 21, and the Smurfs were enjoying a pre-Halloween feast, enjoying the smurfy time... Until a spell of Gargamel's ruins it. What will happen? Will it turn out like the case of the Purple Smurfs? Will they all fall? Or, can Smurfette possibly save them, along with the help of her friends. Might get a bit scarier in later chapters if you wonder why it's labeled horror.
1. Chapter 1

**Smurfs don't belong to me, only the story.**

"Smurfette! Hurry up, I'll gain worry lines if we're running late!"

Smurfette put the last detail of her costume on, and ran outside to see her friend Vanity, clad in a toga and crown of leaves on head…. Along with his mirror.

"What smurfed you so long!? Let's get smurfing!"

Smurfette giggled as her friend ran so gracefully in something that wasn't pants. It was as if he had worn those all his life. It was October 21, and they were having some pre-Halloween celebrations. She herself was dressed as a witch, a good one of course. Tailor had made both of their costumes, and she felt a bit bad for him when it was Vanity's turn. He had Tailor change so many things…..

"Smurfette? Smurfette!"

She instantly snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry Vanity! Spaced out for a bit…"

"Alright, but let's get inside the dinning hut, the Halloween dinner party is about to start!"

And with that, she was shoved inside.

"My Smurfs! We are all here together to enjoy a wondrous feast that Greedy, surprisingly didn't eat while cooking, and celebrate the upcoming of Halloween, as well as tell the schedule for the events!"

This easily earned some cheers from her fellow Smurfs. As they ate, talked, laughed, and listened to the schedule, Smurfette decided to walk out with Vanity for some fresh air, and quiet of course.

"Ugh, why do Gutsy and Hefty have to be so smurfing loud?! It's hurting my beautiful ears!"

"Aw Vanity, they're just having some fun! Let them be!"

"Oh fine, only because you're my friend!"

As they conversed outside, they had no idea what was coming…

MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE

"AZEIRAEL! WHERE IS THE DEATH'S KISS I NEED FOR MY POTION!?"

An orange cat walked up to him mumbling.

"REORW!"

"OH SHUT UP YOU STUPID FELINE!" T

The wizard of evil, of wickedness, of really BAD breath, Gargamel, was brewing a potion for a spell he needed. He was tempted to capture those, those annoying blue vermin… Maybe with his excuse of a cat.

"I'll show them all, especially those four! Yes, them…. That PAPA AND THOSE TRATORS! SMURFETTE, VEXY, AND THAT DOFUS HACKUS!"

"Reow."

"How DARE YOU BLAME IT ON MY PARENTING! I AM THE BEST FATHER THERE IS!"

This was followed by cat laughter, then a kick, or an attempt of one on the tabby.

"Why do I even bother with you? Anyway, this spell should allow me to summon an army of shadows, which I shall use to capture them all! They'll be too busy celebrating to know what's happening!"

As he continued his evil laughter, Azreal decided to look in the book, and tried to get Gargamel's attention. Gargamel may have misread something…

"Shut up cat! I know how to read!"

As he put in the last ingredients, after the cat hid, he started to chant some words.

"The ones who cause me suffering,

Blue skin with white clothes,

Let them feel pain,

LET THEM BE STRUCK WITH SHADOW!"

Violent winds filled the room as Gargamel watched the pot, the contents started to come alive. Smurf-sized creatures climbed out, and slowly exited the cottage. Gargamel had an evil laughter that grew louder each second.

"This time, we will catch them, cat."

BACK AT VILLAGE

"Vanity, did it get colder all of a sudden?"

"Now that you mention it, it sure does feel unsmurfy right now…"

"We should tell Papa, just in case."

The two quickly went to find Papa Smurf, who was thankfully not busy.

"Ah Smurfette, Vanity, how are you smurfing?"

"Papa, did you feel the temperature suddenly drop?"

"Now that you mention it…."

"PAPA SMUUUUURFFFFFFF! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!"

The elder rubbed his eyes, and walked outside.

"Brainy what is i- BRAINY!?"

Smurfs were panicking and trying to help Brainy however they could. A screaming Smurf with glasses was being held by a 15-apple tall monster of pitch blackness.

"Brainy!"

The creature looked over at Smurfette and sprouted a wicked grin, and shot an arm toward her.

"Papa!"

Smurfette didn't want to die; she wanted to be with her family and friends more….

"SMURFETTE!"

Vanity tackled her out of the way, and the creature hit his mirror's glass, and let out an ear-piercing scream. Papa picked up the mirror and held it up, the creature was being sucked into the mirror, and eventually, it was in. Papa broke the glass, and the creature was truly dead. Most Smurfs were comforting Brainy, and nosmurf noticed another, smaller shadow; a little less than an apple tall sneak up on Smurfette.

"Ow! What the?!"

She swatted the thing off, and it hissed, leaving the scene. Smurfette then felt dizzy…. The last thing she heard was the sound of a Smurf screaming….

** Hope this was enjoyable. Please review, as I will try to update this often. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and so are ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Panic, Save The Frantic

**Smurfs do not belong to me or Gargamel. Also, I might make bad endings for various parts of the story if anyone is interested.**

"Smurfette! Smurfette wake up!"

The blonds' eyes opened to see the narsisstic Smurf franticly biting his nails, but stopping as her eyes opened.

''Oh thank Smurf you're okay! We need to leave, NOW."

"What's wrong Vanity?"

"Brainy and some of the others…. I'll tell you when we leave just get up!"

"I'll get up, but tell me what happened."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?! Fine! Do you remember that, thing, which had Brainy?"

"Yeah, the one that tried to get me."

"Well, after the incident, a few Smurfs were trying to help Brainy, but then he was acting a bit strange, and these blackish-colored cloud things were around him. Papa tried to warn the Smurfs to back away, but then Brainy had started to attack them! If I remember right, he hit Hefty and Panicky, and they started to attack others too, but then I blacked out shortly after you…"

"….. If we blacked out, how did we get to safety?"

Smurfette felt like an idiot. She learned something horrible was happening in the village, and instead of worrying about her friends, she asked how they were saved.

"Believe it or not, Clockwork was here. I never noticed him. Apparently he was being a Smurf for the party…"

Smurfette heard some signature squeaks, and turned to see Clockwork sitting and smiling behind her. She returned a smile.

"Are we the only ones who escaped?"

"No, I know some like Miner made it, he was busy at the mine instead of being at the party. Scaredy apparently made it too, he ran so fast, I don't think I've ever seen Hefty ran that fast."

"At least we're not alone. So, what do we do?"

"Papa told everyone to hide, but if possible, to leave the village. He also said to keep mirrors close by since the things apparently are weak to them."

After a bit more planning, the trio looked out the window to look for possible escape routes. Vanity looked a bit uncomfortable, but Smurfette realized it was the lack of his reflection. Clockwork was still a bit giddy and happy, knowing he did a good job, but Smurfette didn't know what she felt. She felt that something was going to happen if they didn't do something….

"We can't leave."

Are you smurfing? Now is not the time for joking!"

"I'm not joking! We have to help the others!"

"Where would we tell them to go?! Nosmurf has THAT many mirrors!"

"Vanity."

"Oh… Oh NO! You are NOT using my mirrors!"

"What else? Leave everysmurf here?!"

"… Fine, but we should stop at my house first, and quickly. If we get caught without a mirror…."

"Then we're smurfed.

"Geez, I knew you had a lot of mirrors Vanity, but this is ABSURD!"

"Oh shush, you know I would die without my looks…. AND CLOCKWORK TAKE MY TOGA OFF!"

"* Squeaks and giggles*"

Smurfette tried not to focus on the two as she weaved through the dangling mirrors of the mushroom. Almost everything was a mirror. The floor had mirrors, the walls had mirrors, and even one of his mirrors had smaller mirrors on it! She grabbed a bag he had designed, white studded with small diamonds, and filled it with the necessities they would need.

"SMURFETTE HELP ME GET THE TOGA OFF CLOCKWORK!"

"Better stop yelling or you'll attract something, or even worse get worry lines."

The Smurf immediately let Clockwork go and looked at his refection.

"Ah, that was close."

"So, I think for now we should just walk a few feet from your house. It's not a smurfy idea to go anywhere else."

"Agreed, but what if we don't find anysmurf?"

"We come back. For now though, stay here Clockwork. If anysmurf comes, tell them to take shelter here."

This was affirmed with a nod, then the two quickly left, hoping to find at least one Smurf….

*Hours later*

"Can we go back now?!"

"Just wait a bit Vanity, how about ten more minutes?"

"…Fine."

It had been a couple hours, and nothing was to be seen. They thought they heard some voices, by they seemed distorted and hard to make out. They also heard screams, but they were too far away if they were going to help. They were hoping there were still more.

"Smurfette, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The Smurf seemed a bit unnerved.

"I thought I heard a voice.."

Eventually, Smurfette heard a voice as well, it sounded a bit frantic, but also a bit…

"Vanity, we need to hide!"

"Um, alright. Where exactly?"

"Oh come on!"

Smurfette shoved Vanity under a opening in a hut, and covered his mouth. They saw a pair of grey Smurf shoes.

"Miner! Where have you been!?"

"Vanity NO!"

The Smurf turned around, and had a bit of a neurotic smile. It seemed panicked and also a bit happily evil. Part of it laughed as a pitch black hand grab Vanity, while more of the black covered the Smurf, making it taller, but it still had a neurotic smile.

"OH COME ON!"

"I'M COMING VANITY!"

The shadow saw Smurfette in the opening and shot a hand at her. She ducked and all that was caught was her hat. She jumped out, and tried to reach behind her for a mirror. She wasn't paying attention, so the shadow shot it's hand at her again, making her trip. As soon as she grabbed a mirror, at lifted her into the air. It spoke to her in a distorted voice.

"ARe yOu ReADy tO Be PaRt oF tHe ShAdoW WeAkLiNg?!"

Smurfette put on a brave face, but in reality, she was scared smurfless.

"Not today!"

She them tapped the mirror's glass on it's claw, and was blow back by the force. The creature panicked so roughly, it nearly hit Smurfette on a wall… However Vanity was thrown in the air. Clockwork had heard the commotion and flew over.

"This doesn't mean you can wear my toga Clockwork."

"*Happy squeaks*"

As the last of the creature was sucked into the mirror, a blue body was left on a ground. Before Smurfette went up, she grabbed out a mirror, just in case. The three surrounded the body.

"Is that, Panicky?"

"The elbow warmers are there, so I guess it is."

"*Squeaks*"

"You're right Clockwork, we should take him inside the hut."

Well, at least Smurfette and Clockwork carried him in. Vanity didn't want to get dirt of his smurfy hands. They laid him on a bed, and waited there for about ten minutes, until Vanity got tired.

"Alright, he's not waking up anytime soon, so I say we get something to ea-"

"SCAREDYSMURFFORYOURLIFE!"

"GAH! YOU SCARED THE SMURF OUT OF ME PANICKY!"

"S-Sorry Vanity…. Wait… Vainty? Smurfette? Clockwork? Where am I?"

"You're in Vanity's hut. It's safe here. Is Scaredy okay?"

"Y-Yeah, he made it to Mother Nature's house. I got caught by those, things."

"Well at least Scaredy will be okay…. We're making this a safe spot since there's mirrors everywhere, so if you go out and see anysmurf, tell them to meet up here."

"B-But I wanna come with you guys!"

"Panicky, do you think that's a good idea?"

"I wanna find out if my friends are okay too! Besides, since I was one of them, I can tell if they're nearby!"

"… Well, when you put it that way, I guess you can come."

"Alright, now can we get some food? I'm not Greedy, but I need to keep this figure, and being anarestic won't help me!"

**Well, there you go! Hope you enjoyed, and sorry if there wasn't much action. Anyway, reviews are welcomed, and so is critizism and ideas. If someone also has an ideas for the next shadow-possessed Smurf they save or not, please do tell.**


	3. Chapter 3 Bad End, Chapter One

**BAD END ONE, CHAPTER ONE [Do not own Smurfs]**

"PAPA SMUUUUURFFFFFFF! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!"

The elder rubbed his eyes, and walked outside.

"Brainy what is i- BRAINY!?"

Smurfs were panicking and trying to help Brainy however they could. A screaming Smurf with glasses was being held by a 15-apple tall monster of pitch blackness.

"Brainy!"

The creature looked over at Smurfette and sprouted a wicked grin, and shot an arm toward her.

"Papa!"

Smurfette didn't want to die; she wanted to be with her family and friends more….

"SMURFETTE!"

Vanity jumped infront of Smurfette, mirror flying out of hand as the shadow hand went through Vanity. He looked down in shock, then at Smurfette.

"Smurfette, you were the best friend a Smurf could ever have…"

A tear fell down his face, then the hand pulled out. Vanity let out a scream. There was a jagged hole in him. He fell on his knees as he cried in pain. Other Smurfs noticed and started to panic even more. Smurfette just started to vomit. She could see his insides. His heart and lungs were almost detached from him, and his ribs were either on the ground, or barely hanging on to him. He started to vomit as well, blood to be exact, and fell over.

"V-VANITY NO!"

Smurfette ran up to him and held him in her arms, his and her faces were stained with tears. Smurfette didn't care about the blood, she only cared about being with him.

"I-I love you Smurfette…"

"I love you too Vanity…"

Vanity smiled and closed his eyes, and his visible heart stopped moving.

"No….. NO! VANITY DON'T DIE! PLEASE!"

"Smurfet- OH SMURF!"

Timber had ran up and saw the blond holding the vain Smurf tightly.

"Smurfette, I know you're sad, but you have to get out of here!"

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Timber let out a sigh and looked at the chaos around them.

"I'm sorry Smurfette."

He picked her up fireman style and ran toward to village exit, all while he tried to ignore her crys, screams, and fists hitting him.

"LET ME GO YOU SMURFER! LET ME GO!"

"I'm sorry Smurfette, I can't do that."

He ran as fast as he could, and eventually saw Mother Nature's house. He ran inside to see a screaming and crying Scaredy being comforted by Mother Nature herself.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

"What's wrong with Smurfette Timber?"

"Vanity…. He's dead, died in her arms. She wanted to stay."

"You did the right thing Timber, let me lock her in a room so she doesn't try to escape."

"NO! STOP!"

As soon as she was put in, Smurfette went insane. She started to destroy everything she could, and yelled at the top of her lungs….. Until something caught her eyes.

"….. I can still be with Vanity."

"Mother Nature, she's been awfully quiet in there…"

"I agree, we should check on her. She might have hurt herself."

Mother Nature unlocked the door, and took a peak inside. She immeadiatly looked away and covered her mouth.

"Mother Nature?"

"S-Smurfette, don't let Scaredy see her… O-oh God…"

Timber Smurf walked into the dark and slient room, and tripped on something. He got up and found a candle that he lit, then turned around and screamed.

There was Smurfette, a small human nailfile plunged in her heart, with an calm, yet insane smile on her face…

She could be with Vanity, and be Smurffriends FOREVER.

** Geez, that seemed a bit dark, even for me. Anyway, hoped this was good. And poor Scaredy if he finds Smurfette…..**


	4. Chapter 4 Bad End Chpt 2

**BAD END TWO CHAPTER TWO [Don't own Smurfs]**

"Miner! Where have you been!?"

"Vanity NO!"

The Smurf turned around, and had a bit of a neurotic smile. It seemed panicked and also a bit happily evil. Part of it laughed as a pitch black hand grab Vanity, while more of the black covered the Smurf, making it taller, but it still had a neurotic smile.

"OH COME ON!"

"I'M COMING VANITY!"

The shadow saw Smurfette in the opening and shot a hand at her. She ducked and all that was caught was her hat. She jumped out, and tried to reach behind her for a mirror. As she reached out for it, she heard a crunch. She thought it was a structure, and grabbed a mirror. As she turned though, she dropped the mirror…. Clockwork was now a pile of broken wood. The shadow laughed, and then grabbed her as she was shocked.

"Smurfette, I think it's over. Our only hope is dead…."

Smurfette would usually just tell him there was hope, another chance, but instead, she just looked at the ground.

"You're right Vanity….."

They looked at each other and nodded, then closed their eyes, instantly being overwhelmed by a horrible pain. The creature had crushed them, the same way it had crushed Clockwork, the biggest difference being the blood in it's now deep red hands. The creature laughed, but then its eyes suddenly changed from glowing red to green. It looked a bit confused and worried, but dropped the bodies and screamed.

"V-VaNiTY?! SmUrFeTtE?! C-CloCKwOrK?! O-Oh SmUrF! W-WhAt HaVe I DonE!?"

The creature began to panic wildly, destroying everything in sight as it did so. Eventually, it's eyes changed back to a glowing red, and forgot about the panicking, and continued searching, apparently someone named, "Miner", was still smurfing…

**Tada, hoped you enjoyed. Reviews and all that are welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 3 A Smurfy Reunion

**Here is chapter four, sorry for any lack of action, but I wanted to upload something. Smurfs aren't mine.**

"Vanity, do you think saving the others is a good decision?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"Yes Vanity."

"I think it's the dumbest idea anyone ever smurfed and that we are most likely going to die."

"Oh…."

"Either way, at least if we do die, we know it was for a good cause."

".. You're right Vanity…. Who do you think we will find next?"

"Hopefully not a…. Whatever those things are…"

"H-Hey guys, w-we should think of a name for t-them."

"You're right Panicky, any ideas?"

They sat for a while, unable to think of anything…. When they heard a noise outside.

"What the smurf is going on 'ere?!"

Smurfette thought she recognized that voice, but looked out the mirror to be sure. There was a Smurf, covered in soot holding an also soot-covered broom.

"First, everysmurf is missin', then these things are everywhere?!"

Smurfette smiled, and opened the door.

"Sweepy! Over here!"

"Smurfette? Is that you?"

The British Smurf let out a grin and ran over, and quickly smiled as he saw the other Smurfs.

"Panicky! Clockwork! You too Vanity! Glad you are all safe!"

He quickly gave them each a hug, Vanity last.

"SWEEPY STOP! SOOT IS GETTING ON ME!"

They all let out a laugh, except Vanity. They had explained what had occurred to Sweepy. He had apparently left the party early to clean Grouchy's chimney, and when he came out, was clueless.

"Why wasn't I caught then? They just ignored me."

"Well, with your soot covered clothes, you might have looked like them."

"Ah, well, I really don't wanna risk going out of 'ere, so can I keep watch of the place when you all leave?"

"That's a good idea Sweepy, I bet Vanity'd stay too if I let him."

The Smurf let a low mumble out.

"Sorry Grouchy, didn't hear you!"

"By the way, where's Clockwork?"

"He was trying on your stuff."

"SMURFIT CLOCKWORK!"

** Sorry this was so short, and no bad end for this chapter, I don't want Sweepy to die. Anyway, will try and make longer chapter next time, so reviews and all are welcomed, as well as ideas for the next Smurf they save or not.**


End file.
